This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This workshop was intended for a biological audience who either currently makes use of SSRL macromolecular crystallography beam lines to obtain structural information on targets of interest, or had plans to initiate some crystallographic work using SSRL beam lines. The workshop was focused at a practical level for those with projects that would benefit from structural information in the near to intermediate term. Lectures covered the basics of crystallography, emphasizing the importance of good quality crystals, an overview of the high-throughput screening service available to the general community at the Hauptman-Woodward Medical Research Institute (HWI) and its application to both soluble and very recently membrane proteins, optimization of initial crystallization conditions in the laboratory, along with getting crystals ready for the synchrotron. Hands-on practical sessions followed, describing the use of remote data collection facilities at SSRL (including Blu-Ice and Web-Ice) and making use of the tools available to cryo-cool, store and transport the crystals to SSRL in order to collect the best x-ray data possible.